Austin Powers The Hidden Shag in the Family
by Avatardy13
Summary: Read to find out. I'm not gonna spoil it for ya.
1. Opening Theme, New Recruit

Austin Powers: The Hidden Shag in The Family

An AP fanfic by Avatardy13

Chapter 1: Opening Theme; New Recruit

"Well, Dr. E- I mean Dougie, now that you're a full-fledged spy, how would you like to be on our team?" said Austin Powers, talking to his brother, the former Dr. Evil, now discovered to be Dougie Powers.

"Yeah, sure!" Dougie said.

"Awesome, welcome to the team!" said Foxxy Cleopatra, Austin's current girlfriend.

"Smashing, yes, but to truly be a groovy spy like me, you've gotta pass a test." Austin said.

"Test, what test?" questioned Dougie

"...A test of mojo, baby, YEAH!" Austin excitibly said. "Hit it!" Then his theme, Soul Bossa Nova, started to play, and Austin got up and danced. He grooved out the door, and then Dougie and Foxxy exchanged questioning looks, but then followed him anyway. They got outside and found that Austin had a whole posse dancing with him, so Foxxy and Dougie danced along with them.

After their little dance, they're back in their hotel room.

"Congrats, baby, you passed!" Austin said. Dougie gave him a big smile. Just then, Basil Exposition, their assignment manager, messaged Austin. "Hello, Austin!" he said

"Oh, hey, Basil, what's kickin'?" Foxxy said.

"Well, Foxxy, you three are going to be getting a new recruit who's new to the agency. She's thirteen." Basil stated.

"Woah, thirteen? Wow, she must be good." said Austin

"Her name is Audrey..." Basil then paused. "Um, let's just call her Audrey for now."

"Ohh... kay, then..." Dougie said. "When do we get to meet her?"

"You can all come over by the agency and greet her." Basil said.

"Smashing, let's go!" said Austin.

At the agency, the group was waiting at the entrance for Basil and the new recruit. Basil and Audrey came to them soon after they arrived. Audrey had brown hair, blue eyes, thin black glasses, and a pink spy-ish outfit. "Hello there." she said. She had a British accent.

"Why hello there, Ms. Audrey." Austin said with a smile. "Welcome to our team."

"Thanks, luv." Audrey replied.

Austin and Dougie's dad, Nigel Powers, appeared with them also. "Well, it's good to see you all here together." he said

"Oh hey dad!" Austin said.

"Whatcha doing here?" said Dougie.

"Oh, just here to see my three favorite kids."

"Aw, you're so sweet, makin' it like I'm in the family." Foxxy said with a smile.

"Oh, you're not the third one, Foxxy, she is." Nigel gestured to Audrey.

"HUH?" Austin and Dougie exclaimed.

"Not another family secret!" Austin whined.

"Yes.. meet you sister, Audrey... Powers." Nigel said -  
Say WHAAAAAT? Subscribe to this story for more chapters and to find put this stunning family secret!

DISCLAMER: Austin Powers is rightfully owned by New Line Cinema.


	2. How it Happened, Scott's Evil Plan

# AP fanfic pt. 2 #  
"How is this possible?" asked Dougie.

"Well," said Nigel. "She's not related to you by your mum, but she is your stepsister. I got married to a woman, and we had Audrey together. She divorced me right after since she didn't want her. So I raised Audrey. I'd been so busy with her, I didn't quite have time for you."

"It's so nice to finally meet you two!" Audrey said, giving Austin and Dougie a hug. "I've heard so much about you from daddy!"

"Um, you too...?" they said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"What's the matter? Aren't you two happy to see your new little sister?" said Foxxy.

"Well..." said Austin. "It's just a bit of a shock. Are you sure? ...Can you prove it? What has dad taught you?"

"Nothing, it comes easy to me by blood." Audrey said. "Watch this." She whistled and two stunt trainers came. "Judo chop!" she shouted as she karate chopped one trainer. Then she scissor-kicked the other one right after. Then she whistled again and three assistants came with small targets. Audrey took out her gun and shot all three targets straight on the bullseyes. "Yeah baby... Need more proof?"

"Um... we're good..." said Dougie.

"That's what I thought." she said.

"Heh, she's got some spunk, I like this girl already!" Foxxy said.

"So, why did you recruit her with us?" asked Austin.

"Well her boyfriend Damien joined here also, but he's been captured by Scott Evil along with many other recruits. Audrey's lucky to still be here... you all need to rescue them." said Basil.

"That's his whole evil plan? Just to hold a few spys hostage?" Dougie asked.

Basil informed them of his real plan. "Actually..."  
Meanwhile in Scotty Evil's evil lair, all of the evil group was having a meeting.

"So," said Frau Farbissina. "Now that you have the freeze ray, everything should be according to plan."

"Correct, mother," said Scott. "I do have the freeze ray, but first, Austin Powers needs to take the bait... I have captured his allies, so when he and his little group come, I'll freeze all of them, and then, freeze the ENTIRE EARTH, BRINGING THE WORLD INTO A NEW ICE AGE! Hahahahahahaha!" He evilly laughed.

"Ahem, yes, but wouldn't you do it only if the World Organization doesn't give you money?" Number Two questioned.

"I'm not my idiot dad, Number Two." Scott said. "I'm not after the money... I'm after the world! Understand, Number Two?"

"Yes sir, Scott, but-"

"Alright, shut up Number Two." Scott said.

"But-"

"I said shut up."

"Sir, you-

"OK, two words: Shut. Up."

"Will you-"

"Shut it WAY up, Number Two. To the moon."

"Scott do we really-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Yes sir..."

"The world... it shall be mine! Muahahaha, muahahaha!" Scott menacingly laughed. His evil crew did an evil laugh along with him.

Now that we have heard Scott Evil's evil plan, how will our heroes defeat him? Subscribe to this story to find out more! 


End file.
